


(to come up with later)

by slytherin_queen_heir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_queen_heir/pseuds/slytherin_queen_heir
Summary: It was the middle of her 6th year at Hogwarts, and everyone was on edge. They knew the war was coming soon, but the degree of harshness remained unclear. As Auria Blankley prepared for the war, everything began to change. New relationships formed, old relationships died, and secrets were revealed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	(to come up with later)

It was a new day, but Auria didn't feel any different. It was a new year at Hogwarts, but no one was excited. The war was upon them, they knew it was on its way. They couldn't do anything about it, not even the most powerful Aurors of them all. But today, today was different. Everyone has to sweep aside their hate or love for You-Know-Who. They had to come together and actually learn things. Like learning was a priority right now. Auria swept all of her thoughts aside and walked down the stairs. She was staying in the Malfoy Manor this summer, with her supposed to be best friend, Draco. She sat down at their long, black table, right next to Draco. No one was dressed in real clothes yet, all were in pajamas. Everyone here has platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, but her. She has long, red hair with bright green eyes. Anyone could mistake her for a Weasley, yet they couldn't. She has one of the most powerful wizarding families, along with the Malfoy's. Their families were very close, which is why Auria and Draco were close as well. Auria was also in Slytherin, but didn't exactly conform to their standards. She didn't care about blood-status, or if she married a muggle. She would never disclose this information to either families, they would shun her. She yawned slightly, which made Draco look at her

"Tired, are we?" He asks, his voice at almost a whisper. She nods, looking at the food that just appeared in front of her. She grabbed a few things and put them on her plate. 

"Are you ready to start school again, Draco?" I ask him. He cowers down a bit, which is unusual for him. He straightens back up, looking proud. 

"In fact I am, Auria. I am going to make my father proud." He says, making her wonder. She doesn't understand what he means by that, but just shrugs it off. Once they finish their breakfast, Narcissa pulls her aside. She looks scared. She first checks to make sure no one is around, then whispers in her ear. 

"Auria, I should do well to make one thing absolutely clear." She says, making Auria grow confused. Narcissa takes a deep breath and speaks again. "Draco has a task to fulfill, to which you should not get in the way of. It would be irresponsible and reckless for such a sweet girl to do something like that. Promise me you'll always stay on the good side, don't come over to the dark. I'm not saying this for my own good, I'm saying it for yours." She says, leaving Auria stunned.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Malfoy?" Auria asks her. Narcissa swallows hard, focusing on Auria. Her sharp blue eyes have softened, almost motherly now. She places a hand on Auria's shoulder. 

"Just be safe, and being with the Dark Lord doesn't necessarily mean you're safe, Auria. Stay with the heroes." She whispers in her ear. A shiver runs down Auria's spine, and she's shocked. Of all people, why would someone on the Dark Side tell her to stay with the good? Auria shakes it off, and nods to Narcissa. She pulls Auria into a tight hug, making her feel safe. Narcissa lets go, gesturing Auria to go upstairs. She leaves, walking to her room. She takes a glance at her bed, looking at the clothes she laid out before breakfast. A dark grey mid-thigh length skirt with a dark green tank top, complete with a matching dark-grey blazer. She put on those clothes, along with her diamond earrings and dark grey ankle boots. She brushed through her hair, pulling it back into a ponytail. She completed her look with a bit of mascara, and walked down the stairs. Draco was standing there with his parents, dressed in a black suit. It fit him well. Narcissa smiled at her, opening the door. The three of them walked out, Lucius trailing behind. They all walked to their brooms, which were all Nimbus 2001, except for Auria's. She had a Firebolt, gifted to her from Hermione Granger, her best friend. But she let the Malfoy's think she bought it herself. They mounted their brooms, and then were off. It was a beautiful ride to King's Cross Station, shoving their brooms in their trunks when they arrived. When they got onto platform 9 3/4, Auria saw Hermione, but couldn't go to her. Not until the Malfoy's were gone. They loaded their trunks on the Hogwarts Express, Draco walking on the train first. Auria waited for Draco to go to his compartment first, then she went to one with Hermione. Her smile grew ear to ear as Auria sat down across from her. 

"Auria! I've missed you so much!" Hermione shouted, pulling her into a deep hug. She hugged her back. 

"I've missed you too, Hermione." Auria says, excited to see her best friend. They let go of each other, returning to their seats. "How was your summer?" Auria asks Hermione, her shrugging in response. 

"My parents almost didn't let me come back this year. They're muggles and even they know something terrible is happening!" She says, tears forming in her eyes. Auria pats her on the shoulder. 

"It's all going to be alright, Hermione." She says. Hermione smiles, holding Auria's hand. "Can I tell you something?" She says, Hermione leaning forward. 

"You can tell me anything." She says. Auria takes a deep breath, preparing herself. 

"Alright. This morning, after breakfast at the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa pulled me aside. She told me that I shouldn't even think about joining the Dark Side, that I should always stay with the good. What do you think she means by that?" She tells Hermione, who sharply inhales as a response. Even Hermione looks puzzled, and she never is. 

"Maybe she just wants to keep you safe?" Hermione says, and Auria doesn't believe that for a second. 

"I don't know, Hermione. I feel like she's trying to get me killed." Auria says. Hermione gasps. 

"Auria! You can't think like that! Besides, I know you. You wouldn't join the Death Eaters even if you'd die if you didn't." She says, which is absolutely true. Auria nods, moving over to sit next to Hermione. 

"I just wish everything would go back to normal. The way it was before he was even born." Auria says, putting her head on Hermione's shoulder. 

"I do too." Hermione remarks. Just then, the train lurches forward, signaling the start of their journey to Hogwarts. Auria doesn't know exactly what's ahead of her, but what she does know is that no one is ready for what's about to happen.


End file.
